One Week
by Justicerocks
Summary: Who knew one week could change so much.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** So here it is, my answer to Matt and Gabby's conversation in "When Tortoises Fly" This is going to be a nine chapter story with an epilogue. This will hopefully be the shortest chapter as I just wanted to get something up for today.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Based on a conversation in episode 4.08 and post 4.09 but the events in 4.09 never happened in this story.

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Gabby flicked her eyes open and looked around the room, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. When she remembered that she and Matt had arrived at an all-inclusive Barbados's resort late the previous night she smiled.

A few weeks earlier Matt had told her they'd never been away for a weekend together and they both agreed they needed to do just that. Then out of the blue less then a week ago Matt had surprised her with two plane tickets to a luxury Barbados's resort for a week. He'd already okay'd it with Chief Boden.

"Good morning Babe," Matt opened his eyes and placed his lips on hers his hands roaming around her naked body.

"Good morning," She responded running her hands through his tussled hair, "We planning on spending all day in bed?"

"Yeah," He nodded lazily, "With you a hot tub and room service we don't need to go outside."

"Okay," She nodded as she caressed his chest, "But then you won't get to see me in my new bathing suit I bought. Oh and I also bought something else, something from a store that sells underwear and lingerie.

Matt's throat tightened and he could feel his need for her growing; he guessed she knew as well as her hands had traveled down his body and were teasing him, "Oh," He let out a groan, "You're going to be the death of me,"

She laughed and got out of bed going to her suitcase to look for clothes to wear, "I'm hungry," She informed him over her shoulder, "Now come on this place is supposed to have good food."

"You know I'd go anywhere with you Babe," He climbed out of bed as well. He loved seeing her smile again and would do anything to keep it that way. The past few months had been extremely hard on both of them, but he knew it had been hardest on her. They'd talked about their loss but Matt knew that she was still blaming herself and he would do anything to take all of that pain away.

After getting changed they walked out into the resort, they were both in shorts and t-shirts and the weather was a nice break from the cold bitter winter in Chicago. They had breakfast at a buffet restaurant and then started walking along the resort.

At the largest pool on site they spotted two adults with three children who looked similar in age. The children were getting in the water but at the last moment the only girl took off and ran towards Matt and Gabby.

"Wow, wow," Matt placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Where are you going?"

The girl looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with mischief, "Samantha, "The man walked towards her, "You know you don't run away, come back to Daddy."

"No!" She shook her head stubbornly, "Uppie?" She looked up at Matt.

"I'll lift you up if I can take you back to your Daddy," Matt told her.

"Swim?" She asked hopefully pointing to the pool.

"I'll swim with you for a little while," He told her and she then let him carry her back towards her father. He set her on the ground and she happily got into the pool. She was wearing a pink life vest and her brothers blue and red ones, she played happily with them.

"Thank you so much," The man looked at Matt and Gabby, "They're triplets and sometimes a handful."

"Triplets wow," Gabby let in a sharp breath, "I bet that's hard, how old are they?"

"Just turned two," He responded, "Samantha's a little trouble maker but when she wants to be she's so sweet."

"She seems to be," Matt nodded.

Samantha stopped swimming with her brothers and looked up at Matt, "Swim!"

"Yeah," Matt took off his shirt and sandals and climbed into the water making sure to ask permission from her mother before swimming with her. Gabby got into the pool a few seconds later and the two boys curiously started tugging on her hands.

Matt and Gabby swam with the triplets for a good two hours before their parents informed the children they needed to leave for lunch and then have a rest. As expected none of the children liked that response, it took them half an hour to get all of them dried off and ready to leave, this was with Matt and Gabby's help.

Matt and Gabby watched the family leave and Gabby took Matt's hand and squeezed it, "I want us to have a baby? Or try for a baby," She told him, "I don't know if I can get pregnant again but I want us to try," She allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Gabby," Matt looked at her, "Baby are you sure? You know there's nothing I'd like more then to have a baby with you but…."

"Yes," She kissed him, "Lets go back to the room," She looked at him and took his hand. Together they took the long way back to their room, evening passing by a chapel on the way.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** There's some major foreshadowing in this chapter. Anybody have any ideas?

 **Up Next:** Matt and Gabby try out the hot tub in their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. I don' write a lot of M stories so I'm not sure ho good this chapter is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gabby sat on the edge of the hot tub and turned on the water, she tested it to make sure it was nice and warm before stepping out of her clothes. Matt was tipping the man that brought them the wine from room service and would be in shortly.

"I got the wine Babe," Matt walked into the washroom closing the door. He set the wine tray down on the make-up table and walked towards her, he wrapped his arms around her bare stomach and turned her around. "I love you."

"I love you too," She kissed him, "But I think you're a little overdressed," She lifted his shirt up over his body and then popped open the button on his shorts. He stepped out of them and Gabby smiled as she saw his hard penis clearly visible through his boxers. "Excited are we?" She teased as she turned back to the hot tub and turned off the water and turned on the jets.

"Just a little he pulled down his boxer shorts and stepped out of them kicking them away. Now they were both naked. "You know we shouldn't let the water get cold," He got into the tub and then offered his hand for her to take.

Gabby took his hand and stepped into the tub sitting on his lap and straddling him. She reached down and caressed the head of his penis well she nibbled on his neck.

"Oh Gabby," He moaned out her name.

She moved her lips to his and kissed him, "I want us to start trying for a baby on this trip."

"Gabby," Matt looked at her, "We only talked about it yesterday. I don't want you to feel rushed."

She silenced him with another kiss, "I want to feel a baby we created growing inside of me. I want a real pregnancy, one that will last. I want nothing more then to give birth to our child, no matter how painful it'll be."

"Okay," He nodded his head and leaned down to begin sucking on one of her nipples before moving one of his hands down to position himself in her entrance. She moved into him and sighed with content. He began his thrusts gently not wanting to hurt her but then they got harder and faster and had them both come.

After that Gabby sat in Matt's embrace and kissed him on the lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He kissed her, "How about we go take a nice walk along the beach and then go for a nice dinner."

"Sounds wonderful," She smiled, she gave him one last kiss before climbing out of the tub and getting dressed. She wore a nice sundress with fancy flip-flops and Matt a nice top and pair of dressier shorts.

They took a nice long walk along the beach and then to a nice restaurant; after they ordered they drank their wine, their hands intertwined with each other.

"So…" Gabby didn't know what to say as she was enjoying Matt's company. She caressed her thumb in the palm of his hand, "Maybe tomorrow we could spend all day in bed."

"Yeah, I think we could do that. Order in room service and just relax."

"Yeah," She nodded biting her bottom lip, "You know I've been thinking of something else but its probably pretty crazy."

"What? I'm sure it's not crazy."

"I think it is. Well we were passing the church today I had the thought that maybe we could get married."

"Married? Here?" He was shocked. Not only was this a surprise but he thought it was totally not like Gabby to want to do something, especially something as important as a wedding. He knew she'd dreamed about the perfect wedding since she was little and it involved all of her family and a big reception. "Are you serious?"

"See. It's a horrible idea."

"No, no it's not; but we don't have to do anything that we're both not ready for. I know how important a big wedding is for you."

"It is," She confirmed, "And when we were first engaged that's what I wanted but we've ben through so much and I just…. I just want to be married to you now. I don't want anything to come between us. Even if that means I have to transfer to another firehouse."

"Gabby…"

She didn't' say anything; just leaned across the table and pulled him into a kiss, "You shouldn't have to ask again; so I'll ask you. Do you want to get married? It doesn't have to be tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes," He pulled her into another kiss, "But lets make it tonight. I've been waiting so long t marry you."

She smiled, "Lets wait until our food comes though and then go after we eat."

"Deal," He agreed.

There dinner came not long after that and they ate quickly as they were both excited to get married, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked Gabby once again as they walked hand in hand toward the chapel, "Your parents aren't they going to be disappointed? More importantly are you going to be disappointed? I don't mind waiting if you choose you really want a big fancy wedding."

"I do. But we can have a huge reception in the summer with all of our friends and family. I just…. I know its crazy but I want to do this. I think we've waited long enough."

"Okay," He pulled her into a kiss before pulling apart and leading her into the chapel. They found out that after signing a few papers that they were officially married in Barbados's and after paying a small fee in the United States as well. When they go home they'd had to register with the government officially but they had all of the official paperwork to make it official back home.

The ceremony took around an hour and it was getting late when they stepped out of the chapel. They decided to just go back to their hotel room and celebrate.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N** Okay, so I know I said this would be five chapters but this just seems like the perfect end; also I didn't want to be to repetitive in what I was writing. I hope you're not to disappointed though as I'm working on another Dawsey story right now that I really hope you all like :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Eight Months Later:**

Eight long and gruelling months of pregnancy, and a C-Section Gabriela couldn't keep her eyes off her beautiful babies. She had wakened up from the atheistic five minutes ago and had immediately seen the babies being held by her mother and husband. Two boys and a girl; Her mother had handed her one of the boys and Matt the other as he continued to hold their daughter.

Due to her previous miscarriage her pregnancy was considered high risk before the discovery she was having triplets; at only five months she was put on strict bed rest and thought she'd go out of her mind before she gave birth. The triplets were delivered early and were going to have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks.

The only girl and the one Matt was holding opened her eyes and started crying. "Ssh," He attempted to soothe her "It's alright." He was trying to be quiet as to not wake her brothers who were sleeping soundly in Gabby's arms.

"Give her to me," Gabby offered, "She's probably hungry," She yawned, "I told the nurses I'd try feeding them anyways before they have to go to the nursery." She knew nursing three babies would be hard but she wanted to give her children the best start in life they could possibly have.

"I'll take one of them," Esmeralda offered taking one of the sleeping boys away from her daughter, the newborn didn't even stir as he was transferred.

"Thanks Ma," Gabby nodded gratefully as she lifted up her shirt and began feeding her daughter, soon after the boy in her arms woke up crying and nudging his mouth at Gabby's other nipple. With her free hand she helped him find her other nipple.

Matt couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight. When they'd found out they were expecting triplets he'd been scared, he had been worried about one baby but three. Now though even though he was still scared getting to see the babies he and his wife had created made him feel better.

"You know we still haven't named them yet." Gabby looked at her husband, "You still like the name Nina Elizabeth Casey?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "But like I told you before the final decision is up to you."

"Right; okay then Nina for our little princess," She kissed her daughter's baldhead. "And for our two little prince's Luis Andrew Casey and Andres Matthew Casey."

"Right," It had been Matt's idea, if in the case they had boys to name all of them in some way after Andrew Darden. He'd even suggested the name Andrea for the girl but Gabby had axed it.

 **Five Years Later:**

"Come on! Mommy! Daddy!" Four-year-old Nina ran aha of her parents and brothers on her way to the pool. They'd only just arrived at the resort but Nina couldn't wait to go swimming or to do anything. She'd been so board on the plane, not able to sit still very long.

"No running Nina!" Matt shouted after his daughter as a he went to catch up to her and took her hand.

"But Daddy!" She whined miserably, "The pool!"

"Yes, the pool isn't going anywhere, we can walk," He told her sternly.

"Fine," She agreed.

As young as three months it was plain as day that Nina was a spitting image of her mother, from the colour of her skin to her personality, she was all Gabby. She didn't take anything from her brothers and was a little fireball always running around and rarely slowing down.

Luis, like his sister had brown curls but his skin was lighter and he had his father's eyes and facial features. He was relatively soft spoken and serious and would play by himself or with his brother and sister making him a relatively easy child.

Andres, was a spitting image of his father and had the leadership and take-charge attitude; although it four it still came across as bossy most of the time. He loved playing with his sister's dolls, which Matt didn't object to and he loved sports too, hockey especially.

"Alright," Gabby was able to find a table and lounge chairs and put the bag down, "Take off the clothes over your bathing suits and then I'll put sunscreen on.

"No! Daddy!" Nina struggled as her father attempted to put on her life vest. Her brothers had won them to the pool but she didn't want to.

"Nina you need it to swim," Matt told her, "So put it on or don't swim."

"No!" Nina turned to run but Matt was one-second in front of her and he picked her up and put the vest on her despite her screaming.

"Nina that is enough!" He put her down and looked at her sternly, "You stop this right now or I'll take you back to the room."

Nina saw her brothers who'd already had sun screen put on climb into the pool an wait for their parents, she pouted and was about to say something when Gabby put sunscreen on her and took her hand and Matt's and walked into the pool.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Andres shouted excited, "Throw me into the water, please!"

"Alright bud," He lifted his son up and threw him into the deeper part of the shallow end.

"My turn! My turn!" Luis chanted splashing in the water.

"Okay!" Matt lifted him up and swung him around a few times before throwing him into the water.

Matt then repeated the motion a few more times while Gabby occupied the children as well. After nearly an hour of swimming with their children Gabby and Matt set together on the side of the pool watching them play.

"It's nice to be back here," Matt smiled to Gabby as he looked around the resort where they had gotten married five years previous, they had taken the children here as a vacation but had a nice romantic evening planned the following night to celebrate their anniversary.

"Yeah it is," She kissed him on the lips and moved in closer to him as the watched their children play together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what your thoughts are :)


End file.
